1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the art of hand tool length extenders and more specifically to adjustable implements used to increase the leverage of associated hand tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art, it is known that often a given hand tool is not sufficient to provide the leverage necessary to loosen a nut or other fastener. One way of increasing the leverage of an associated hand tool is to extend the length of the tool by attaching a breaker bar, extension device, or piece of pipe to the shank of the tool. Such implements are designed to extend the length of the hand tool in the same direction of its shank only. An example of one such extender bar is given in U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,027 to Morgan (1927). However, cramped working conditions may limit the use of such straight-line extender bars.
The types of extension bars known in the art are also limited as to the scope of tools upon which a single extender bar can operate. Some extender bars operate only with certain types of wrenches. In other cases, only tools having relatively straight flat shanks can be used with the extension bar.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing difficulties in a way which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.